


Paying back a lie

by Tigerman95



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Enemas, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Prostate Milking, S&M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerman95/pseuds/Tigerman95
Summary: After lying to Kensi in 3×10 "The Debt", Deeks begs her for forgiveness."Kensi, I'm sorry I hurt you" said Deeks"How could you do that to me?" Kensi asked"The job Kens" Deeks continues with "I know I owe you a debt and I will do anything to repay it"Anything? asked Kensi with a smirkAnything he promisesOk, but your ass is mine slave said KensiWhat did Deeks agree to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is work of fiction. No harm came to real individuals

As he stands outside her door, Deeks is desperately thinking of how to apologize to his partner. He knew not including her in on the plan would break their trust, but he didn't know how to fix it. 

"What do want Deeks?" Kensi growls when she opens the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" he replies. "I wish I didn't have to deceive you like that".

"How could you do that to me?" 

"The job Kens" he answers hugging her. " I know I owe you a debt and I will do anything to repay it".

"Anything?" She asks with a smirk.

"Anything" he promises with conviction.

"Ok, but your ass is mine slave!"

Deeks nodded, not knowing what he just agreed to.

"Slave huh? he asks with a chuckle. So what do you want me do first Fern?

"First, you will call me mistress." "Is that clear slave?" she demands as she sits down on the couch 

"Yes mistress"

"Now lower your pants and boxers" she orders


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi bursts into laughter at Deeks' shocked expression.

"I'm kidding Deeks" she says after regaining her composure. "You do owe me, but not as slave".

"I'll do it" replies Deeks.

Kensi starts laughing again, but soon stops when she realizes he's serious.

"Deeks, to be clear, you're willing to be a sex slave?" asks Kensi standing up.

He nods.

"Wait here" she says with glee.

When she returns Deeks eyes grow huge at the items she places on the table.

On the table now lays a spanking paddle, cockcage, a 4 inch long×1.25 inch round plug, a 4.5 inch long×1.5 inch round plug, a 5 inch long×2 inch round plug, a 6 inch long×4 inch round plug, a 8 inch long×6 inch round dildo, a 10 inch long×8 inch round dildo, a 12 inch long×10 inch round dildo, strapon harness, and lots of lube.

"Don't worry" she says patting his ass. "It'll take a few days to train your asshole for fucking."

"I'm ready mistress"

"Good boy" Kensi purrs. "Now take off your clothes"

Kensi grabs her paddle and begins to swat his ass after he obeys her order and lays over her lap. It isn't long before he's crying.

After she spanks him she leads him to her bed and tucks him in. She also locks his cock in the cock cage, assuring him he can still pee through it.

"Goodnight sweetie" she says while kissing his head. "Tomorrow we'll start training"

"Yes mistress" Deeks replies.

"Oh and when I fuck you with the biggest dildo" says Kensi. "It will be at OSP".

Deeks gulps before going to sleep.


End file.
